Blood Ties
by Morbid Cheshire
Summary: The story of a blood elf huntress' capture by the Scarlet Crusade and her days in the Interrogation Room. M for torture, rape and language.
1. Prologue

The arrow flew swiftly across the room, sinking into one of the Crusader's eye sockets with a wet 'thunk.' He fell heavily to the ground, instantly killed, and the two others whipped to stare at the blood elf huntress who had fired it. Jackyll smirked, fitting another shaft to the string, and called out tauntingly "Over here, kiddies!"

The two paladins charged towards her with infuriated yells, but neither was to make it to their target. One was knocked straight onto his back as a snarling orange hyena slammed into his chest, snapping her fangs into his throat, while the other yelped in agony as two poisoned daggers sank deep into his back as Eilynn shimmered into view behind him, eyes cold above her mask. The three swiftly demolished the Crusaders, quick and efficient as a guillotine.

Jackyll ran her hand over the hyena's fur, murmuring praise, while Lynn wiped her blades and reapplied the sickly green liquid poison she favored. The two of them had actually managed to get quite deep into the Monastery this way, taking down a few humans at a time as they slowly made their way towards the heart of the Crusade. They both knew they would never be able to kill the leaders of the zealots, like Whitemane or Fairbanks, but simply spilling the blood of the murderous crusaders was enough to sate their vengeance for now.

The elves had come to the Monastery seeking retribution for a friend- namely a small Forsaken rogue by the name of Corvina. The undead had not only been horribly tortured and finally murdered by the fanatics in life, but had been severely wounded that very evening in an unprovoked attack. The injustice of the act had so angered Eilynn that she had set off for the ominous building immediately, planning to go alone. Jackyll had predictably insisted on accompanying her, along with her hyena companion Harley- even for a skilled rogue, it was far too dangerous to go alone.

"How deep are we going to go?" Jackyll asked in a low voice, keeping her keen hunter senses alert for any approaching guards.

"As much as we can," Eilynn snarled, taking a few silent steps towards the door, daggers gripped tightly. "These monsters deserve everything they get for what they did to Cor."

Jack nodded, following the rogue. "True enough…" she trailed off, feeding a small piece of meat to her anxious hyena. She knew the Crusaders were mindless zealots and ought to be exterminated, but they were getting very far into the building, and each turn took them further away from the doors and the chance to escape. And no matter how many red-clad humans they killed, there were always more.

She shrugged off her misgivings and followed the raven-haired girl into the next hallway, the hyena trotting alongside. Lynn was sure to expend her anger soon enough, and then they could return to Brill's cozy inn. Just a room or two more should be enough. The corridor they had entered was long and spacious; a few paladins patrolled along the sides- luckily the elves had remained unnoticed so far.

"Ready?" Jack murmured, drawing her bow back and aligning her arrow with the sole Crusader nearby. Lynn nodded, cloaking herself in shadows as she waited for the opportune moment to strike. Just as the huntress released the shaft, a trio of guards strode into view, their nightly patrol taking them directly into the arrow's path. Jack yelped in dismay as the two remaining guards, the paladin she had aimed for, and two others immediately spotted her and charged. Harley darted into their path, hurdling into the foremost knight with a snarl, and Lynn pounced from her hidden alcove, but that still left three unaccounted for. Jackyll drew her clawlike blades with a resigned grimace and ducked under the first's axe, jabbing into his side. She loathed close combat- she was far more skilled with her bow than with cumbersome melee weapons. Barely managing to sidestep another's heavy mace, she threw down a glimmering, deep red crystal and hopped a few paces back. To her delight the incensed paladins dashed carelessly after her, triggering the trap and releasing a fiery explosion that threw them, stunned, into the walls of the passageway.

Unfortunately, the noise alerted every other Crusader in the hall.

The red-clothed knights raced towards the noise, and the huntress gulped a bit, fitting arrows to her bow as quickly as she could manage.

"Lynn, there's too many!" she called, worry creeping into her usually calm voice. The rogue looked up from her most recent kill, her feral grin fading as she realized the vast numbers of angry paladins heading straight for her. She whirled and flung several small blades into the regiment as Jack shot off magically enhanced shots and triple volleys- the two of them employed every trick they knew to thin the ranks before closing into melee range. Harley leaped into the middle of the fray, her vicious snarls heard above the Crusader's valiant battle cries, while Lynn and Jackyll made good use of their blades.

And though they managed to evade many of the clumsy strikes against them, the nicks and sideswipes began to stack up.

Jack was bleeding heavily from a deep gash in her left arm and had several smaller cuts along her torso, making her once agile movements sluggish and awkward. Flinging herself haphazardly to the right, she just barely managed to avoid one sword slash only to fall into the path of an axe. She rolled in the opposite direction, feeling the blade slam into the stone inches away from her body, and leaped into a forward roll to get back to her feet—

And then Lynn screamed, and Jack felt her blood turn to ice. With an inhuman snarl she clawed her way to the rogue, ripping apart any human who was foolish enough to get in her way. She barked out a harsh command and Harley came, running despite her bleeding wounds, growing three times her normal size and glowing a deep, angry blood red. The gargantuan animal rampaged through the terrified Crusaders, allowing Jackyll to rush to the fallen Eilynn's side.

"I- I'm all right," the rogue gasped, pressing a hand to her side as she struggled to her feet. Jack ignored her and gently pulled her arm away, eyes widening at the deep, heavily bleeding gash, and immediately shook her head as she realized what had to be done.

"You need to run," The huntress said decisively, and Lynn blinked and fervently shook her head, face growing pale.

"I can't leave you, Jack!"

"I'll be fine. Run." She pulled another arrow from her quiver, aiming towards the crowd. There was a high-pitched yelp as the hyena fell to the ground, dead, and Jack glanced back towards the frozen rogue. "Go!"

With a mournful look and near-silent sob, Eilynn turned and fled. One or two humans chased after her- at least until Jackyll's second explosive trap went off under their feet.

"You don't want her! C'mon! Over here, you scrawny bastards!" The huntress dashed off, yelling taunts, throwing trap crystals, and shooting the occasional arrow behind her, and the paladins finally turned and pursued. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this alive; she much too far to double back to the entrance. Everyone knew the Scarlet Crusade slaughtered their enemies. Everyone knew those who were captured suffered horribly.

That's why she led them deeper into the Monastery, through rooms of weaponry and ammunition, through the training grounds, deep where there was no possible escape for her in the dark halls. She kept their attention even as she made peace with the gods.

Eilynn needed time to run, and Jackyll would never, never let them take her.

She managed to lead them on quite the chase, just managing to stay one step ahead of her murderous foes- at least until Hunstmaster Loksey appeared unexpectedly as she turned a corner. With a vicious crack he brought down the heavy training staff on her skull, and the elf's vision faded to black as she crumpled, unconscious, to the ground.


	2. Introductions

Jackyll awoke with a dull, throbbing ache in her skull that made her immediately want to go back to the dark nothingness. She blinked in woozy confusion and attempted to sit up- only to be jerked back by the shackles around her wrists and ankles.

With a jolt of fear, she looked around the room and instantly wished she hadn't. Manacles on the walls, iron maidens in the corners, racks and pressing machines and thumbscrews, cat-o'-nine-tails, bullwhips, slim iron pokers, a selection of daggers and blades- the list torture devices ran on. None of this, however, was as frightening as the red and white banner on the far wall.

She was in the interrogation room of the Scarlet Monastery.

Jack shuddered violently, making the chains rattle a bit, and attempted to calm down before she had a panic attack. The one ray of light in this horror was that she was the only prisoner- they hadn't managed to catch Eilynn. Biting her tongue, she forced herself to remain quiet, suppressing a whimper. She had to be strong. Lynn had gotten away. Lynn was all right. That's all that mattered.

"Well hello there."

Jack flinched at the voice, looking to her left to see a deeply tanned human wearing the usual crimson and white uniform, as well as a scarlet hooded cloak and a pair of brass knuckles. "You've been quite the naughty girl, haven't you?" He leered at her lasciviously, and she felt the spark of rage even underneath her terror, narrowing her eyes. "I can't believe you and that little rogue managed to get so far. I wasn't aware that prostitutes were so handy with daggers."

"Shut your mouth, you bastard," she snarled in Common, eyes blazing. "Don't you _ever _insult her."

He raised a brow in surprise. "You speak Common? You're more educated than I guessed- most of _your_ kind only knows Thalassian and that dreadfully harsh Orcish. In any case, I'd be more concerned about myself if I were you," he said nonchalantly. "She's not the one chained in the interrogation room." Turning, he took a small knife from the wall.

"Why don't you just kill me?" she spat. "I already slaughtered plenty of your sheep, you won't return the favor?"

"Oh, you'll die," he affirmed calmly, nodding as he cleaned the blade, "but don't worry, I'll make sure you live as long as possible," he finished with a sadistic grin. "Dead elves can't speak, after all, and I'm ever so interested in so many things…"

Jackyll gulped quietly. The human slowly moved to stand in front of her, smiling thinly. "Now then… your name?"

"None of your concern," she growled, sneering. He laughed and shook his head.

"My my, so much to learn…" Without warning he backhanded her across the face, eyes cold. "Your name, if you please."

"Die."

"You all start out so brave," he sighed, "but you'll learn your place in the end." he lashed out again, this time with a closed fist. The sound of the blow rang out like a gunshot in the near-silent room; it was hard enough to knock the blood elf to the floor, landing in a heap at Vishas' feet. "If you won't give me your name I will give you one," he announced with a leering grin as she picked herself up. "Whore."

"Fuck your mother," she snapped, glaring furiously. The second blow sent her reeling and she fell heavily to her knees again, wincing as the coppery taste of blood spilled into her mouth.

"Say it." The command was forceful but unhurried, as though he had all the time in the world. Jack spat a dislodged tooth and looked up at him fiercely.

"Your mother was a filthy whore and your father was a bastard son," she snarled hatefully, voice dripping with venom.

"Cute," he answered with a sneer, then grabbed her roughly by the hair and punched her again- once in the face, the second time in the stomach. Dropping her unceremoniously, he smirked as she curled into a ball, retching. "Care to try again?"

"What… what was the question? I s-seem to have forgotten," she coughed, glowering at him even through her pain.

"Well. It _was _your name, but since that appears to be too difficult for you, and I honestly do not care… what's the population of Brill?" he queried. "Their settlement is quite near to us, and if they're planning an attack…"

"Well I certainly wouldn't want _that_ to happen," she growled sarcastically. Vishas' eyes narrowed and his arm shot forwards, grasping her tightly by the throat. Dragging her forwards, he pulled her up and snarled as he slammed her against the wall.

"Tell me, wretch."

Jackyll thrashed against his grip, fighting for air. After a moment he released her and she fell heavily, coughing and wheezing as he watched her expectantly. Taking a shuddering breath, she looked up at him.

"Burn in hell," she panted, fiery eyes glaring into his own. He kicked her as hard as he could in the side, making her yelp in pain, and twirled the dagger in his hand with a twisted grin.

"I suppose we'll have to try some _other _methods…"


	3. Alternate Morality

It was night and the Monastery was quiet, most of the paladins attending the evening services. There were no sounds in the nearly empty interrogation room, save the occasional whimper or gasp emitted from the currently singular prisoner as she slept. The door creaked open slowly, revealing a rather unique sight- a draenei paladin, clad in the red and white of the Crusade. She was obviously quite healthy; her pure-white skin and hair practically glowed as she stepped silently into the darkened room, a vast contrast to the thin and anemically pale elf. She carried a tray laden with bandages and canteens of water- though attendants were forbidden to give the prisoner food, it was her job to provide medical attention, and that included keeping the elf hydrated. Vishas had decided that a blade would be his instrument of choice when the elf hadn't responded to unarmed blows, which meant she had to be quick- otherwise the captive would bleed to death before she could provide any useful information.

What a hassle.

Reaching the far wall where the elf was chained, the draenei set the tray down on the nearest table, absently moving restraining straps out of the way as she murmured a quick prayer to the Light. The elf's bleeding stopped after a moment, and the paladin briskly laid out the bandages, wrapping one around the captive's forearm.

"Wh-why are you… doing this?" The voice was weak and barely audible. The draenei blinked and glanced up at the elf in mild surprise- she hadn't expected her to wake so soon.

"You require medical attention," she answered in a monotone, cold silver eyes impassive.

"But why… why don't you just…. let me d-die?"

She blinked again, thrown off by the question. "We need you alive for information," she explained calmly as she bound the elf's wounds.

"I don't… know anything. Y-you know I don't… You just w-want to… hurt me…"

The draenei did not respond, completely at a loss as she took another bandage from the pile. She had always been told that the captives Vishas tortured were worthless criminals full of valuable information. That their deaths were a necessary evil.

"What… what's your n-name?" The elf murmured, looking over dazedly.

"Taelys," the draenei replied after a moment, looking warily at the elf. She'd always been told never to speak to the prisoners, but she honestly couldn't see the harm.

"J-Jackyll… Jackyll Fletcher." She smiled thinly, looking up at the ceiling. "Sh-she used to call me Jack…"

Taelys nodded vaguely as she cleaned the elf's abdominal wounds, trying not to listen too closely. Humanizing the captives led to unnecessary stress. "Stop squirming," she instructed the elf, "it'll take longer, and I have others to attend to-"

Suddenly Jackyll jerked upright, looking a bit frenzied. "Did-did you get-- black haired elf rogue? Did you get her?"

The draenei blinked and shook her head. "No. We are still searching for her. You are the only prisoner."

The warmest smile Tael had ever seen on a captive spread across Jackyll's face as she slumped back, resting against the wall. "Good."

"What is the Banshee Queen planning?" He asked for the second time. "We need their plan of attack- their capital is far too close to be safe."

"I don't-"

The human kicked her hard in the side, smirking to himself as he felt a rib crack and heard the elf yelp in pain. "Don't lie to me, sin'dorei. Your kind has close ties to Sylvanas."

"I'm just a h-hunter," she gasped, winded from the blow. "I live in the wilderness… I don't follow politics…"

Vishas frowned, considering his next move as Jackyll coughed and tried to catch her breath. He motioned to Taelys, who brought him the items he'd requested earlier- a pair of heavy leather gloves and a long, vicious-looking fire poker. Slipping the iron rod into the flames of the oven, he grinned a bit.

"We'll move on for now. Your name, filth?"

"Jackyll… Fl-fletcher."

"That's not an elvish name," he observed, and swiftly kicked her again, rewarded with another yelp. Taelys looked away.

"D-disowned," she rasped, on her hands and knees as she attempted to recover.

"Your house?"

"Merixin."

"Prestigious!" He commented, raising his brows. "And you say you were disowned? Why?"

"I… My cousin, disowned as well… I spoke out…" she smiled thinly, despite the ache in her side. "The Lady Linthelin, my aunt… didn't like that."

"I don't ask because I am interested in your life story, slime," he remarked boredly, kicking her again. "I ask because I wish to know what you have to offer. The House of Merixin is- was- a highly respected house. We are speaking to nobility, Taelys!" he laughed, looking over his shoulder at her. The draenei remained expressionless, finding the joke distasteful. Vishas shrugged, unfazed. "Move her."

She stepped forwards, taking hold of the chains around Jackyll's arms and tugging gently, helping the elf rise to her feet. She was a bit surprised at how much milder she'd become, forcing her firmly but not harshly to the table and strapping her down. She kept her eyes averted, refusing to look the captive in the face. It had never bothered her before- she was out of her element.

Meanwhile, Vishas grinned as he removed the poker from the fire- the iron was red hot, glowing steadily. "Let's see if this will loosen your tongue."

Jack shuddered, wide eyes darting from the troubled Taelys to Vishas to the lightly smoking poker. "P-please," she whimpered, hating herself for giving them the satisfaction of seeing her weak, "don't…"

With a twisted smirk, Vishas laid the rod against her bare abdomen.

The scream was earsplitting as she writhed on the table, muscles spasming reflexively in an attempt to escape and pull away from the agony. Even the impassive Taelys chose to look the other way as Vishas chuckled, pulling the rod away as Jackyll collapsed back on the table, still twitching a bit as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Here's a new question," he began conversationally, as though talking about the weather.

"A-anything," Jackyll panted, "anything…"

Taelys felt herself relax and blinked, surprised at herself. At least now the elf would talk. She wouldn't be hurt if she cooperated; she was guaranteed a quick death.

"Who and where is the girl? The one who so cleverly escaped."

There was a beat of silence as both Jackyll and Taelys stared at him in shock. The elf shut her eyes and shook her head, still trembling.

"I'm sure you remember her," he continued, slipping the poker back into the fire to keep it hot. "Raven-haired rogue, very skilled. She left you."

Jack shook her head again. "I can't," she answered in a whisper.

Vishas shrugged, "Have it your way," and laid the rod across her stomach a second time, smirking as she shrieked in anguish. Taelys curled her hands into fists, masking her rising anger with her usual impassive expression. This information wasn't important. This was needless pain. The torturer giggled and pressed the rod against her flesh, listening as she screamed pleas for mercy.

"It's one simple question," he went on calmly, "who is she and where?" He pulled back the rod, leering. "Speak and I promise a painless death."

"I… won't… I'll never… just… k-kill me n-n-now…"

"Name and location," he taunted.

Jackyll sobbed and shuddered violently. "C-can't…"

"She left you. She left you here to die. She's out somewhere having a grand time while you are trapped here."

The ghost of a smile flickered across the elf's face. "Why… else… would I… be here?"

The human paused, confused. "Explain," he ordered.

Jack giggled brokenly. "I… I got aaalll your little s-solders to chase me… and-and I am here… and she… got away." She lay back, shutting her eyes with a tiny smile. "You'll n-never find her now."

Vishas narrowed his eyes, recognizing the taunt in her voice. "Foolish," he snarled, and thrust his arm forward, impaling the elf on the rod and twisting.

The scream was so agonized that even Taelys flinched and cringed, her emotionless mask flickering in empathy. As soon as the human pulled back his arm she cast the strongest healing prayer she knew, watching the jagged hole slowly close as the elf passed out. Vishas looked rather annoyed as Jack fell limp.

"You didn't have to heal her so quickly."

"You did not need to ask about the other girl," Taelys countered quietly, her voice control masking her rage.

"No, I didn't." Vishas grinned, dropping the iron rod back into the fire and pulling off his gloves lazily. "But I was curious, why one would sacrifice herself so willingly for another." He chuckled a bit to himself. "It seems we have a love story on our hands."

"What does it matter?" the draenei asked, voice tinted with annoyance.

"Now I know what to ask," he explained with a smirk. "The one thing she won't tell until the very end. It's the key. Now we can keep her until her mind snaps."

"…I had thought," Tael began, glowing silver eyes narrowed, "that prisoners were to be interrogated for relevant information."

At this the human laughed outright. "Did you really? We already know anything these pathetic worms might tell us. We hurt them to break them, for the sake of breaking them alone. If they are not for the crusade they are against it, and as such are enemies and deserve anything we could possibly inflict. Enemies of the Light-"

"Are to be dispatched," she interrupted, "not strung up and cut upon like a haunch of meat."

He glanced at her, puzzled. "They are meat. Nothing but foolish, babbling meat. Cattle to slaughter for our enjoyment. They deserve nothing more." He raised a brow at her. "Don't you understand?"

Taelys nodded, turning away to hider her fury. "I do now. Excuse me. I have meat to attend to."


	4. Stockholm Syndrome

Jackyll was jerked into wakefulness by the sound of clinking metal, a sound that put her instantly on edge. Someone was prepping the room. Immediately she attempted to regulate her breathing, hoping to seem as though she were still asleep. That wouldn't save her for long; Vishas was fond of all forms of torture, including sleep deprivation. If it was an assistant, though, they would generally leave her be until he arrived, only taunting or kicking her if she was unfortunate enough to be awake.

She half-opened one eye and felt a wave of relief wash over her as she recognized the stately draenei. Taelys was actually quite kind to her, considering the circumstances.

"You don't have to pretend, I won't hurt you," The paladin commented in her usual flat, almost bored monotone, keeping her eyes on her work as she spoke. Jack dropped the charade and sat up, watching Taelys as she worked with trepidation. The draenei had set up a simple apparatus- a chain noose draped over a beam on the ceiling, very effective as a hangman's tool. The elf shifted her questioning gaze to the draenei.

"Am I to be executed?" she asked, her voice soft but steady with resignation. She feared death, of course, but she had expected it ever since she had awoken in the room. There was a short pause before Taelys would reply, still keeping her eyes averted.

"No," she answered, face impassive. "Not today."

"Then-?"

"Vishas requested this. I don't know what he's planning to do with it, but if you were to be executed, it wouldn't be here," The draenei went on, expressionless as she spoke. She had mastered the art of staying expressionless, and masked her unease quite well. "You would be taken to the courtyard and beheaded to be made an example to the others."

There was a beat of silence before Jackyll nodded. "I see." She paused a moment, unsure of how to word her next statement. "Taelys-"

"What?"

"I don't blame you," the elf replied, hesitantly looking towards the draenei who had gone stock-still. "Y-you're just following orders and--"

"I follow the Light," the paladin cut in, voice turning harsh as she looked towards the blood elf. "I am a Crusader and a paladin, and it is my duty to assist the cause, no matter what they ask of me. I am simply a part of a much larger organism." Her icy demeanor had been replaced with false passion, pantomime devotion to a lost cause, because she could not acknowledge the truth in the elf's words. It went against everything she knew, everything she had been taught, for this prisoner to be correct. It couldn't happen. This little blood elf, this innocent woman who had sacrificed herself to save another- no, no, she had to be an obstruction to the mission. She sympathized with Forsaken, she loved another female- she could be carrying the Plague for all Taelys knew. Anything to blacken the name of this one naïve, forgiving elf.

The latch on the door clicked and both turned as Vishas entered, a twisted grin already decorating his features as he gestured to his assistant. Without further words Taelys strode to the huntress' side and pulled her to her feet- still gentle, she noted with despair at herself- and led her to the steel chain. She wanted to accept the forgiveness; she knew this was utterly wrong, but she forced herself to block it out as she looped the noose around the elf's neck. Jackyll stood stoically, resigned to her fate, suppressing her mild trembling as she tried not to think of what would happen. The human strode forwards, snatching the trailing length of chain and heaving it.

"You are nothing, filth!" Vishas snarled, yanking the chain noose around her neck, clearly not intending to waste any more time. "You are worthless trash!" Jackyll squirmed weakly, dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Just before she fell unconscious he loosened his grip, dropping her to the floor as she panted and wheezed. "Who are you?"

The elf gasped and coughed, shutting her eyes. "J-j-jackyll…"

He kicked her under the chin, laughing at her yelp and knocking her to her back. "Wrong! Insignificant worm, you are nothing!" He knelt, grinning at her as he lazily twirled the chain, gleeful at the opportunity to break one such as her. "Even she knew it. She left you here! She left you to die!"

Jackyll narrowed her eyes, still with a spark of rebellion after all this time. "S-s-she… is better… than you will e-ever be--" Vishas jerked the chain hard, pulling the noose tight.

"Shut up, waste."

The elf whimpered, struggling against the steel around her neck in a desperate attempt to breathe. Again Vishas released the chain at the last moment, smirking as she hacked and coughed.

"This is clearly doing no good," he stated boredly, passing the chain to Taelys. "Let's try something new, shall we? Move her to the table."

The draenei took a few steps forward and leaned down, gently pulling Jackyll to her feet and carefully picking her up. She had become uncharacteristically tender with this little elf, trying to make it a bit easier to bear whenever she could. The torture had begun to bother her enough to make her consider asking for a new post- but any new assistant would be just as callous and cruel to the elf as Vishas, and she couldn't let that happen. She had enough on her conscience already. Jack grasped Tael's sleeve weakly, conveying her thanks for this small comfort, and the draenei had to bite her tongue to hold back tears as she laid the elf on the table and tied her down.

"Well! Let's try this once more," Vishas began, standing at the foot of the table. "Where is the girl?"

"You know I w-won't…"

"She abandoned you."

"I made her."

"Is she really worth this?"

Jackyll smiled weakly, always defiant. "Absolutely."

"Really?" He snickered a bit. "She hasn't come to rescue you, has she?" The elf was silent, and he grinned. "You know, she DID come."

"W-what?" she breathed, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Oh yes," he went on gleefully, "She managed to sneak herself all the way into the center of the Armory. She murdered Herod. It was quite brutal." He paused, and grinned widely, taking great pleasure in delivering the final piece of information. "And then she left. Walked right out." Letting that sink in, he chuckled softly. "She didn't come for you."

"LIAR!" She screeched like a feral cat, lunging for him in mindless rage. Vishas' eyes grew wide as the elf launched herself forwards, the restraints snapping open uselessly. Taelys watched, frozen in shock, as the lean and malnourished blood elf managed to tackle the human to the floor, clawing and punching at his face like an enraged animal. She snarled and wrapped her thin fingers around his throat, her grip vicelike as she attempted to choke the life from him. He gasped weakly, reaching for something on his belt- and thrust his slim dagger between the elf's ribs. She yelped, and the cry woke Taelys from her daze as the draenei rushed forwards to pull Jack away from the panting Vishas. He snarled and whipped his arm forwards, slashing a deep line across Jack's cheek.

"Brainless child," he spat in disgust, "You ought to know by now that you are worth nothing! She left you!"

"You lying piece of filth," she hissed, still straining towards him and ignoring her wounds as Taelys dragged her back to the wall, "Take it back!"

"Obviously we'll get nothing done today," he snorted, turning to clean his dagger. "Chain her up and do it properly this time."


	5. Sanctity

Hours.

It had been hours since Jack had been dragged from her spot on the floor by the gentle but insistent Taelys. Forced to stand for hours as Vishas tried every method he knew to make her speak. And she had- she had screamed and pleaded and begged- but even through the agony she refused to tell him the one thing he wanted.

She'd wanted to. It was easy to be tempted, and it would be so easy to speak- just a few short words and she'd be killed mercifully and never have to endure this again. No more whips or daggers or fire- but- she couldn't. As much as she went through, with everything that Vishas did to her, she couldn't betray Eilynn so selfishly. And she would never doom her to the same fate.

Better for Jackyll to suffer than for both of them to die.

"I tire of this routine," Vishas declared, looking towards the exhausted elf boredly. "Who and where is the girl?"

Jackyll took a few shallow breaths, glancing up at the human contemptuously. "Y-you know I w-won't…"

"Even after she abandoned you?"

"A-always."

"Then you know what's next," he ominously stated, and she shuddered reflexively. He tilted his head to one side, a lascivious smirk spreading across his face. "You might actually enjoy this, slime… though you don't deserve it."

Taelys blinked and covered her mouth, silver eyes wide in shock and disgust as she realized the implication. "Vishas, you can't."

"Quiet," he said shortly, then turned back to the trembling elf with a tainted grin. "Now, I know you must love that rogue very much, not to give away two simple answers."

"More than you will ever know," she whispered, clinging to her loyalty even though her fear. If even Taelys was distressed… that was a bad sign.

"What I _do_ know," he went on calmly, "is that females lack certain necessary things. Have you ever been with a man before, waste?"

"Vishas," The draenei snarled low, deep in her throat. "This is wrong."

"This is insubordination," he snapped, highly irritated as he looked back towards her, "and it will stop or you will be removed. If you cannot handle interrogation, you will be assigned a different post."

She shut her mouth, eyes narrowed dangerously, and the human smirked as he turned back to Jackyll. As soon as he looked away, Tael lunged forwards, drawing her heavy steel mace with murderous intent. She brought it down as hard as she could manage, intending to knock the sadistic human senseless- and gasped as he caught it deftly and twisted it out of her hands.

"Foolish," he growled, and thrust his hand forwards, catching the surprised draenei with a vicious right hook. The brass knuckles he always wore paid off, and Taelys staggered and slumped to the floor, vision going dark. "Now," Vishas purred, "where were we?"

"Please," she whimpered, wide green eyes beseeching as they darted between the human and the draenei on the floor, hating herself for begging, "Vishas, please, anything…"

"Her name," he murmured, lazily walking to her, "and where she can be found."

"I can't," she whined, sinking to her knees and clasping her shaking hands together. "I can't, please, I can't—anything else, Vishas, anything—"

"Name and location, my dear," he hissed with a grin, kneeling down slowly. She shuddered as he grasped her shoulders and started to babble, desperate to save herself.

"Please, I—Sylvanas resides in the Apothecary Quarter, her throne room is at the end of a hall with two guards every few feet, she has a Dreadguard and banshees who serve her—The Bulwark is understaffed but adventurers help the guards—There's a passage into the Undercity sewers a regiment could slip through, only a few Abominations there—please I'll say anything—"

He clapped a hand over her mouth and she whimpered pathetically, quivering in panic and revulsion. He laughed, an ugly, triumphant snicker, and shoved her to the ground. Pinning her on her back, he chuckled as he pulled his hand away from her face to slip her ragged shirt up, knowing she wasn't strong enough to fight him.

Jackyll shuddered violently and shut her eyes, holding back a broken sob. Inevitable- she was alone here, she was weak and helpless, Vishas was merciless and her last lifeline and possibly ally was so very still on the stone floor-

And Lynn wasn't here-

Lynn, help me-

Save me-

Please.


	6. Atonement

The room was dark and quiet; most the candles had been extinguished and the Crusaders were attending the usual evening prayer services. Though some were not present, none of them had business in the interrogation room, and Vishas was of the opinion that candles shouldn't be wasted on the 'trash' that inhabited the room on a daily basis. One such absentee quietly opened the door with one hand, carrying a bulky package in the other, careful not to make too much noise and advertise where she was- she was technically no longer allowed in this room without supervision due to her outbreak earlier.

_"I'm sorry, sir," she said in an emotionless monotone, resisting the urge to tap her hoof on the floor of Vishas' study. "I let my feelings get the best of me. It won't happen again."  
"No, it won't," he replied, voice low. "I will have you transferred shortly. It's a shame- you could have been wonderful," he sighed with regret, looking rather disappointed.  
She bowed low at the waist, masking her fury with impassiveness. "As you wish, sir. My apologies." _

Taelys hated her subservience, hated her cowardice, hated the fact that she had let this go on for so long. But if she wanted to make it right, she had no choice. Carefully stepping around restraint tables and devices that once had just been background noise and now made her stomach twist in revulsion, she made her way to the back of the room, to the trembling, wretched blood elf who lay curled on the floor in the fetal position. The slender draenei knelt down, pulling the shuddering, flinching Jackyll into her arms without a moment's hesitation.

"I am so sorry," she breathed mournfully, hot tears spilling from her eyes for the first time in a long while that she could remember. "I tried…" This was the last straw. This was far, far over the line Tael had crossed without even knowing, and she would rather die than attempt to make it right. Jackyll leaned into her and let out a strangled sob, clinging to the only source of comfort in this nightmare besides her distant memories.

"Jackyll," Tael asked quietly after a moment, keeping a protective arm around her, "can you walk…?"

After a moment's pause, she nodded silently, keeping her deadened eyes averted. She couldn't speak. Her voice weak and pained from screaming, and she couldn't bear to connect her mind completely. Too much thinking and she would collapse.  
Taking her hand, Taelys gently helped her to her feet. "Follow me," she murmured, heading towards the door. "You know where Brill is, yes?" Jackyll nodded again, following her in silence. "Good. I'll take you as far as I can. The guards will surely kill me on sight, but you should be safe there." She paused and offered the elf the bundle, looking guiltily at her. "Your things… I took them from Vishas' office."  
Jack nodded her thanks, pulling her pack over her shoulders and strapping her claw blades to her hands mutely. The draenei trotted from the room, making sure the elf was following, then began to jog down the halls, trying to get to the exit as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, guards had been posted in the adjacent room to prevent exactly that. At the sound of the hurried footsteps they dashed into the hall, yelling angry commands for the two to halt, alerting the others in the building. Taelys cursed under her breath and muttered a quick spell, causing an explosion of light behind her and blinding the pursuing guards. She dragged Jackyll along into the next hall and shoved the door closed, looking around and thinking quickly- decorative plate armor lined this area. Taelys charged the nearest suit of armor, slamming her shoulder into it and causing it to topple over and block the door. The angry Crusaders roared and banged against the heavy oak and Taelys shoved a second suit against the door.

"That should buy us some time," she panted, grabbing Jackyll by the hand and dashing down the hall. The draenei could scarcely believe what was happening. She would never have imagined she would rebel so violently, that she would be risking her life for an enemy of the Alliance so willingly…  
They flew through another door, the paladin kicking it shut behind her and looking wildly for something to obstruct it with. Jackyll wordlessly reached into her pack and removed a silvery blue crystal.

"What is that?" Taelys queried, peering at it curiously.

Placing it carefully in front of the entryway, Jack glanced up. "Frost trap," she replied, voice quiet and damaged from overuse. Tael nodded in understanding, and Jack stood to follow the fleeing draenei. The pair stumbled out into a wide foyer, and Jack realized with a thrill that it was the entrance hall of the Monastery.

"Almost home," Tael assured her, dashing around a column- straight into the arms of a troop of Crusaders that had come from the Armory. With a yell of fury the paladin drew her mace, whirling about and laying waste to any human who dared approach her. Within moments all had fallen, killed or knocked senseless by the skilled warrior and her Light magic. Jackyll crept up behind her, and Tael glanced back with a thin, tired smile.

"More will be coming," she warned, pulling the elf along. As though summoned by her words a second regiment arrived, setting off the frost trap Jack had set. With a spark of blue-white light ice encircled their ankles, cementing them to the stone beneath their feet. Unfortunately this didn't stop them from arming their crossbows. Taelys ducked behind another pillar for cover, dragging Jack to safety as well. "You must go," she declared, peering out from behind the column. "I can take them." Jackyll heard the echo of her own words in Tael's voice and her stomach lurched.

"Taelys, you can't…"

"I will hold them off long enough for you to escape," the paladin repeated sternly. "I will be captured and punished, but I am—was—a Crusader… I may have mercy yet." She slid a woven silver ring from her finger and took Jackyll's hand, dropping the trinket into it. "If I survive, I still owe you a deep debt," the paladin murmured, looking apologetic. "Now go."

Hesitating only a moment, Jack clasped the ring in one hand and saluted quickly, whispering a heartfelt "Thank you" before she turned and fled for the great oaken doors of the Monastery entrance. The Crusaders' arrows soared towards her only to be deflected by a shimmering shield of light. Taelys bounded out from her hiding place, roaring out a battle cry as she leaped into combat.

"Come on, let's see what you've got," she panted with a wild grin, "Make it count. I'm here to atone."


	7. Mourning

Just a few steps more.

Just a few more and you'll be home.

The inn is only a few more steps away. You'll finally be permitted to eat your fill. You can finally sleep in peace. You'll change out of these clothes, finally clean yourself off, wipe it all away.

Just a few steps more and you'll be in Eilynn's arms.

Jack had been telling herself this since she'd escaped, over and over and over. She could have been walking for minutes or hours, she'd lost track of time. She'd simply pointed herself southwest towards Brill and walked. Taelys must have been doing a good job keeping the other Crusaders occupied, Jack knew she wasn't being followed or tracked, and she was eternally grateful. She was finally going back home. Back to Lynn.

Just a few steps more.

Just a few more…

xxxxxxxxx

Corvina was sitting hunched by the hearth, attempting to keep warm by the fire. She was always cold and she loathed it. Plus, it was raining, and Brill was the only dry spot in Tirisfal, it seemed. Then again, there wasn't much she could do about that, as a Forsaken. Without blood flowing through her, there was no body heat to be had. Though right now, she knew it was the least of her problems, glancing to the miserable blood elf beside her. Eilynn hadn't been the same since the Monastery. The once bright and exuberant rogue was now pale and withdrawn, eyes dark with grief. She had become very thin and unhealthy, apparently unable to find the will even to eat with her beloved gone.

"Lynn… you can't keep blaming yourself," she mentioned quietly, stroking the lithe rogue's raven-black hair with a skeletal hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"I left her," Eilynn whimpered, clutching her drink with shaking hands. "I left her to d-die… it's all m-my fault, Cor, it is…"

"She told you to run," the Forsaken reminded her gently. "She chose that for herself."

"I s-shouldn't have l-listened. We should have stayed t-together. I'm such a coward…"

"Lynn, you both would have died." Corvina's voice was soothing and logical. "Or worse. She wanted to keep you alive, and she was willing to sacrifice herself for you—"

"She shouldn't have!" The little elf yelped, burying her face in her hands. "I don't deserve it… I don't w-want to live without h-her… Oh, Jack, I'm so s-sorry…"

"Don't talk like that," the undead girl said sharply, taking the other by the arm. "Don't even think it, Lynn. You can't throw away the gift she gave you." She stood and began to gently lead Eilynn to the staircase. "It's late. Go get some sleep, you look exhausted," she added more quietly, looking sympathetic as she gently pushed the elf up the stairs.

"Cor…"

"Yes?"

" I'm sorry for burdening you."

"Lynn, you're never a burden, I'm your friend," Corvina assured her, smiling sadly. "I'm here for you. Now go to bed. I'll meet you tomorrow." The elf nodded rather numbly and slipped upstairs, and the Forsaken returned to her spot by the fireplace. Ohh, the poor thing. Losing the one you love… the Forsaken knew it well. She had lost everything herself when she had died, hadn't she? With a sigh she curled closer to herself, glad of the roaring fire behind her.

"That one is hurting deeply… isn't she?"

Corvina glanced up at the voice in surprise, meeting the odd silvery eyes of another blood elf. The woman was tall and slim, clothed in high quality silken robes- very obviously an accomplished priestess. She was also stunningly beautiful; she was lithe and slender but with generous curves, she had delicate long-fingered hands and gorgeous silver hair- absolutely perfect in every way. The only thing off was her eyes- flat and dead, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Excuse me?" Cor queried, and the elf smiled emptily and looked up at the ceiling.

"The one upstairs… she's in quite a lot of pain."

The undead nodded uneasily, watching the priestess like a hawk. This one was odd; she seemed almost Forsaken herself in her mannerisms.

"She's lost someone very dear to her," Corvina replied simply.

"Oh, did she now…" She looked towards the Forsaken with a spark of interest. "What happened?"

"Crusaders," she spat, venom creeping into her voice at the mention of the hated organization. "A girl, Jackyll Fletcher… she was captured."

"Only captured, not killed? That's rare for them," the woman replied, gliding over to sit in front of Corvina. "Don't they normally slaughter their enemies?"

"No one can be sure what happened to her. Better she be dead than the alternative."

"Alive?"

"Tortured," Cor growled, pulling up her shirt to show off old wounds. "If you're captured by the Scarlets, it's torture or death, and their methods are unspeakable."

"Ah, knowledge by experience," the priestess commented, smiling her flat and meaningless smile again. After a moment, she glanced towards the door, adding a nonchalant "Would you like me to look for her?"

Corvina blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I will go and look for her."

"..We've already—"

"I'm sure you have," she went on smoothly, "but I'm sure she deserves another chance, doesn't she? Besides… you've got to stay here with the one upstairs."

After a moment of confusion, Corvina nodded, rather unsure. "What's the cost?" She wasn't so naïve to think that someone would go out of their way to help someone they didn't know for free, much less a respected priestess.

"I'll tell you when I get back," she answered serenely, standing up and offering a hand to the undead. "Catrienne Dawnbreaker."

"Corvina," she said, politely inclining her head. She'd thought to object- with an agreement like that the priestess could charge something exorbitantly high- but if she did any good, it was worth it.

"A pleasure," she purred, her emotionless eyes staring into Cor's shimmering yellow ones, before pulling back and turning towards the door. There was a moment's pause, then-

"Miss Catrienne?"

"Yes?"

"If you find her dead… please, give her proper burial…"

Catrienne nodded once and was gone.

xxxxxxxxx

"Wait."

The command was unexpected, and the circle of soliders drew back in surprise to catch a glimpse of who had issued it, one of them lowering the bloodied sword he had been prepared to strike with moments earlier.

"Don't kill her yet."

The steps were measured and unhurried, clicking with deceptive delicacy down the hall. Each Crusader bowed in subservience, drawing back to allow free passage to the speaker.

"What is the meaning of this?" The voice was strong and clear and undeniably feminine, and even the lately-arrived Vishas pulled a smart salute as High Inquisitor Whitemane glanced around the hall with infinite scorn, Mograine lurking behind her and tossing imposing stares about the gathered soldiers. "She is a Crusader, is she not?"

"She…she helped a prisoner to escape, High Inqusitor," Vishas murmured, his own voice tight with shame and apprehension.

"Did she." Whitemane looked disdainfully towards the battered and bloody draenei on the floor, raising a brow before glancing back to Vishas. "Well then, Interrogator…" She paused and offered a thin smile. "Perhaps you ought to do your job." He blinked in confusion, and she smirked a bit. "She helped a prisoner escape, correct? The two of them must have had quite a bond. Perhaps she was told information you were not privy to?"

A relieved look crossed his face and he bowed low, grateful for this escape. "Of course, milady, your wisdom is infinite." Casting a vengeful grin towards Taelys, the Interrogator grasped her wrists and dragged her down the halls, back to his domain.


	8. Salvation

Stepping lightly amongst the withered grass, Catrienne glided along through the woods, humming tonelessly to herself. Rather bemusedly, she reflected on the foolishness of what she was doing. Even if this Jackyll person had managed to survive the initial capture, she was likely dying slowly in the Monastery's torture chamber- and though she had pledged to help, Cat wasn't about to risk her own safety in some foolhardy rescue mission. She was a healer, after all, and that is where her responsibilities ended. This was a lost cause.

Then again, it's not as though she had other things to do.

Passing through a copse of sickly trees, the unusually tall priestess stopped in her tracks and blinked slowly as a crumpled figure- presumably, Jackyll- came into view. Trotting over interestedly, Cat knelt at her side, looking her over for injuries. The poor thing had clearly collapsed from exhaustion, and no wonder- she was sickly pale and thin, she was in no condition to be dashing about the outdoors.

Catrienne was rather amazed she was here, actually, assuming this _was_ the girl she had been tasked to find. Escape from the Monastery was virtually impossible, but it was unlikely there just happened to be another auburn-haired girl fainting in the Tirisfal forest. Besides, she had the look of a prisoner- the fresh scar across her cheek was likely one of many, and even in sleep she had the look of a hunted animal.

The priestess gently ran a finger along the scar with a twinge of sympathy- and pulled back when the girl flinched, whimpering pathetically and curling closer to herself in a half-conscious attempt at self-defense. That settled it, then, this was definitely miss Jackyll Fletcher. Few would react to such a slight touch like a beaten dog, especially whilst sleeping.

An alien yet ever so faintly familiar feeling started then, a spark of empathy and concern deep down in Catrienne's core- and at this she recoiled. She was a machine. She felt nothing. She refused to allow this foolishness; why let some stupid girl evoke pity when she'd been reckless enough to get herself captured for the illusion of love? But… she was so like Catrienne herself, long ago on another cold and misty morning. Broken and hurt and alone—a violent shudder ran through her and she forced herself away from that train of thought until the twitching subsided.

She had promised.

Slipping her arms under the slender girl, Catrienne gently picked her up, cradling her close like a sleeping child. Jack cringed again, and Cat smiled emptily.

"Hush now," she crooned, looking almost affectionately down on the girl, "You're safe now, little one. Shh…"

She began to sing again, voice drifting eerily as she made her way back to Brill.

xxxxxx

Jackyll awoke normally for the first time in ages, slowly slipping into reality as her eyelids fluttered open. This was quite a pleasant change from being slapped or dragged from her spot, and she smiled as she shifted to a more comfortable position, listening to the sheets rustle softly-

Wait. Sheets? Where was she?

She sat up with a start and winced at the sudden onset of dizziness, pressing her fingers to her temples as she glanced around the room. It was simple enough, made of faded wood and furnished sparingly. A few chairs around a small table in the corner, some shelves along the far wall beside the second empty bed, a simplistic iron lantern in the windowsill- she knew this room, she'd been here so many times before with Eilynn. This was one of the larger rooms in the second floor of the Brill town inn.

This recognition brought another wave of lightheadedness, but this time it was due to incredible relief as Jack lay back against the pillows. She was free. Finally, she was out of the Monastery; she was finally safe.

Even so, the click of the door latch opening still made her flinch. She looked up in surprise as an unusually tall woman slipped inside, clearly a priestess with shimmering silver hair and eyes, clothed in a stunning jade robe with gold accents. The woman blinked slowly at Jackyll, tilting her head a bit to one side.

"Oh. You're awake." Her voice was oddly flat, sounding dead and machinelike. "I hadn't expected you to be up so soon." Gliding over to the bedside, she stood over Jackyll attentively, gloved hands clasped loosely in front of her. "Do you need anything? Can you eat?"

At the mention of food Jack's stomach seemed to join the rest of her in alertness and she nodded quickly. "Er, yes—but—who-?"

"My name is Catrienne Dawnbreaker," the priestess said smoothly, an empty smile flickering across her face. "I was tasked to find and care for you, miss Fletcher."

"O-oh." Jackyll replied, not entirely sure what to make of this woman. "Thank you, miss Dawnbreaker, but you can call me Jack—"

"Then you may call me Cat," she replied promptly, sitting down on the bed across from Jackyll. "It is my duty as a priestess, there is no need for thanks. Now, shall I bring up some food?"

"Er, yes, please—" Cat nodded and turned to leave, and Jackyll propped herself up hesitantly. "Wait, I—w-who hired you…?"

"A Forsaken by the name of Corvina," The priestess replied softly. Jack blinked in surprise, and Cat tilted her head to one side, watching her interestedly. "Not who you expected?"

"No, I… It—It's not important," Jack murmured, at a loss. Cat slipped noiselessly from the room, leaving Jackyll to brood.

She was grateful, of course- any way out of that hell was to be appreciated, and Jack did love the little Forsaken rogue as a dear friend, but… where was Eilynn? Surely she had worried and agonized? She must have tried to help somehow… She wouldn't have just given up. Certainly Lynn had tried, hadn't she?

But what if she hadn't? She could have easily given up and assumed Jack had died. Jack herself had thought she would die the first night of her capture; she couldn't possibly blame Eilynn for thinking the same. Lynn could have tried to move on and be happy, just as Jack would have wanted her to… but… that wasn't like her, not at all. She had to have done something, but… where _was _she?

Lounging on the Sunstrider Isle cliffs in someone else's arms—

_No_. Jackyll shook her head, pushing aside the thought. Lynn would never. How could she believe Vishas over her memories? She wouldn't. (Would she?) No.

_Oh, Lynn… my beautiful Eilynn Priderunner, where are you…?_

Fortunately Catrinne chose that moment to reenter, pulling Jack from her reverie. She bore a tray laden with food; there was steaming, hearty soup, newly baked bread and several pieces of fresh fruit, a feast not seen in the Forsaken town in quite some time. Cat daintily set the tray on the end table and passed the soup into Jack's hands, smiling her oddly empty smile.

"Eat up, your meals are all on the house. Apparently, Monastery survivors evoke Forsaken sympathy. Renee nearly emptied the pantry."

Jack looked up curiously as she ate, sensing that this wasn't quite the full story, but it was really none of her business. She was simply thankful for the food and company. Cat watched impassively, forcing another false smile as soon as Jackyll had finished. Ever attentive, she tilted her head like a curious animal, asking "Is there anything else you need?"

This became her mantra over the next few days. The priestess was constantly at Jackyll's bedside if not on an errand, keeping watch like a protective mother and prepared to do anything at a moment's notice. It was quite a pleasant change from what Jack was used to, and she was quite content to rest and recover- though Lynn's disappearance still worried her…

xxxxxxx

"Cat…?"

"Yes?" The priestess asked, turning around from the window. "What is it?"

Jack hesitated a moment, a bit unsure. She knew the woman never accepted her attempts at thanks, and today she seemed particularly odd, but she still felt she had to try. Jack owed her a great deal, after all.

"T-thank you," she murmured softly, looking up earnestly as she spoke. "If it weren't for you I would have died."

"You escaped on your own, I simply helped on the last leg of the journey," Cat demurred. "It is my job and I was happy to help."

"Still," Jackyll insisted, "You could have easily left me to die and you chose not to… I am in your debt."

"Oh?" Cat gazed impassively at her, silver eyes unfeeling. After a pause, she continued, "You may not feel the same when I tell you about your beloved."

Jack froze, eyes widening in concern. "Wh-what? Eilynn? What happened?"

"I received word from Corvina that she had fallen into a deep depression and had not contacted any of her friends for some time." Cat's expression and monotone had not changed, but even her deadened eyes couldn't hide the sparks of something- regret? Sadness?- behind them.

"When?" Jackyll breathed, trying very hard not to panic.

"Days ago. I withheld it because you needed your rest and time to heal, and worry would have only—"

She stopped, blinking in surprise as Jackyll immediately pulled the blankets aside and pushed herself to her feet. She opened her mouth to protest, standing, and Jackyll shook her head.

"I have to go," the huntress spoke quickly, suppressing a wave of dizziness and anxious nausea.

"You can't- you need to rest, you're not—"

"Doesn't matter, I need to find her," Jack commented, walking unsteadily to the shelves where her armor had been laid out, pulling on her chainmail. "Where was she last seen?"

"Jackyll, listen to reason—"

"Tell me where," Jack repeated, voice deadly quiet as she turned a level stare on the priestess. There was a beat of silence before the taller woman stepped back, pale eyes flaring.

"Tanaris," Cat finally replied, nearly hissing the word.

"Thank you," Jack answered, visibly relieved. Tanaris was only a day's journey away. "Thank you, Cat… I owe you my life, and likely hers as well. I won't forget."

The priestess took her by the arm, helping to steady her as they walked towards the stairs. "I knew you would leave. Charging recklessly into danger again…" she shook her head and sighed. "The stablehands have your mount prepared."

Jack brightened; she'd forgotten she'd left her horse in the care of the Brill stable before this whole ordeal. "R-really?"

"And your dinosaur," Catrienne added with a hint of disdain. "The keepers wouldn't let him inside, he's been waiting. I've been feeding him scraps."

Jack nearly glowed with happiness; her pet Renacht had been her companion ever since she was very small. The orange and blue jungle raptor was the cleverest beast she knew. Today was a day of reuniting, apparently, and the reptile hissed in recognition as he trotted to her. "Oh, Cat-"

"Don't thank me again, that's enough," She insisted quickly, leading Jackyll to the waiting stable manager. "Go find your lover." With a slightly amused grin, Cat waited as Jackyll purred to her skeletal horse Arsenic, reanimated and tamed by the experts at Brill. "Take care of her," the priestess added. "Yourself as well."

Jackyll climbed up into the saddle, gesturing for Renacht to follow along behind. "It's a short journey, I'll be all right, Cat." Catrienne nodded, and the huntress galloped off.


	9. Deliverance

Back and forth. Back and forth. The gleam of silver was simply mesmerizing.

Twirling the dagger between her fingers, Eilynn watched the blade impassively, mismatched eyes- one blue, one green- dark with sorrow. She had been camping along the eastern shore of Tanaris for some time now, living aimlessly and apathetically, watching the ocean move and the winds blow- ignoring it all with a deep and lasting grief.

She hadn't felt it when Jackyll had died.

This could mean she was alive… but Lynn had long abandoned that hope. Even if she had survived, it wouldn't have been for long. She knew only the most common facts of the Monastery's practices, and even those included the torture and execution of prisoners. To think of Jackyll, her gorgeous Jack tormented and mocked and slaughtered- it made her ill.

The other option was that Eilynn was a terrible person and hadn't felt it, which was much more plausible. She knew she was weak, cowardly, disloyal, useless- she'd abandoned the one person she truly cared for, without ever even telling her how she felt.

How she longed to kiss her, hold her, love her- claim Jack as her own because no one else could ever treat her as well as Lynn knew she would. It would have been so perfect, so lovely-

So impossible.

Back and forth. (Useless.) Back and forth. (Foolish.) Back and forth. (Coward.)

The dagger had never looked so inviting.

­­xxxxxxxxx

At a time like this, Jackyll was especially glad she was a hunter, in spite the maddening extra costs and taxes always tagged on by the profiteering goblins of Gadgetzan. Extra for the raptor, not including food costs. An inconvenience tax because "some people might not like big lizards in the inn" (which made little sense considering the reptilian nature of the goblins themselves.) A break on the horse, since it was undead and didn't need food, but a tax because it was "frightfully imposing." It was insanity, and so Jack had taken Arsenic with her- the faster she traveled, the better.

Despite all of the costs associated with her animals, she was still thankful for her class, because never in her life had she been more thankful for her tracking skills. The constant shifting of the sands had made it incredibly difficult to follow a trail- and on top of that, Eilynn was a member of the Shattered Hand, trained in stealth and discretion. A less dedicated ranger might have given up already, but Jack was a girl on a mission- she was absolutely determined to find the little rogue no matter how long it took her. She would comb all of Tanaris if she had to. Luckily, she wasn't searching for a stranger she hardly knew. No, she was looking for Eilynn Priderunner, little Lynn, the girl she'd known and loved since they'd met. She would find her.

With a click of her tongue, she urged Arsenic on, following the faintest of trails eastward, to the ocean. She knew Eilynn loved the coast. She and Jack had first met on Sunstrider Isle, and reunited much later at the cliffs along the sea there, after both of them had completed their class training, after they had lost hope of ever seeing one another again. The memories were strong there. If Jack were missing her, that's where Jack would go.

At the sight of the silhouetted figure on the beach her heart leapt. It could be another, perhaps, someone else out to tour the beauty of the seashore, but the area was dangerous and far out of the way. Few would risk their own safety for a few seashells. Dismounting, Jackyll stroked Arsenic's bony snout briefly and instructed the bright horse to wait, then made her way on foot- cautious and wary (as always, nowadays) but hoping, wishing.

Raven hair, shimmering and almost violet in the sun- pale skin offset by dark clothes designed for stealth- the most delicate hands, twirling something sharp and silvery-

"Eilynn?"

The word was barely spoken, choked with the threads of a thousand hopes and dreams.

And then she turned about, shock etched in every feature, and Jack knew it was her. The dagger fell to the sand, forgotten, as the rogue flung herself forwards and embraced Jackyll, pulling her close as she sobbed.

"J-Jack-- I- I- how-?"

"Shhh," Jack purred, tears of joy streaming down her own face, "It's okay, Lynn, it's all right… I'm all right…"

"I- I left you," Eilynn gasped, shivering as she clung to Jack desperately. "I'm s-sorry, Jack, I d-didn't want to, I'm s-so sorry—please forgive me—I'm such a c-coward—"

"I never thought that," Jack assured her softly, stroking her hair lovingly in an attempt to reassure the girl- and herself- that this was all real, that it had finally ended. "Not once, Lynn."

"But—you could have d-died—I thought you had, oh, Jack—"

"Shhh." The huntress gently tilted Lynn's face up, looking into her eyes with a weary smile. "None of it matters. It's forgotten. Okay..?"

Biting her trembling lower lip, Lynn chose to remain silent, snuggling closer to the huntress. Both knew this wouldn't ever really be forgotten, not so soon, despite Jack's forgiving nature. "Oh, Jack… you're so thin…"

"So are you," the auburn-haired girl commented quietly, watching the other with concern. "You look so exhausted; have you been all right…?"

"No," Eilynn admitted, "…but I am now." Jack pulled her close, and Lynn leaned gratefully against her. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too, Lynn." Spoken with quiet emotion, the words hung in the air as a silence stretched between them- a comfortable one, as they took solace in each other's presence, until Lynn looked up apprehensively.

"…I...Jack?"

"Yes?" The huntress asked, glancing down attentively.

"…I love you, Jackyll."

There was a short pause, where Lynn's blood turned to ice as she feared she'd said the wrong thing- and she absolutely melted as Jack leaned to kiss her.

"I love you too, Eilynn," she breathed as she pulled back, smiling lightly- a smile that the rogue finally returned as they made their way towards the waiting horse, hand in hand. "Let's go home."

(((Author's Note: This is possibly the last official chapter of Blood Ties, but not the end of the story as a whole. Taelys still needs help, for one, and Jackyll and Eilynn are two of my favorite characters, so fear not, they'll be back very soon in another story if this is the end of BT. Keep an eye out.))


End file.
